


The lazy acres

by AgathaHarkness



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Natasha Romanov Has Issues, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgathaHarkness/pseuds/AgathaHarkness
Summary: Natasha Romanoff is a lawyer in the middle of  New York. Shes living the modern life with her best friend since childhood Maria Hill. Maria and Natasha always had eachother. After a really tough time Maria can no longer handle the truama and slips from life. Natasha has no one left in the city so she goes back to her roots.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all . There isn't to much to say at the moment.This is my first piece. I hope you enjoy and comments are appreciated.

"What do you want?" The waiter barked " uhhhhhh I don't know yet" Natasha stared at the menu eyes strained and puffy from the news from a few night ago. It had been a long time since Natasha had a moment to talk to Maria, Nat had been working alot recently because she got roped into a big case . She and Maria had been friends since they were 4. Nat thought she knew everything about Maria . After her death she learned that that wasnt the case.

They had been living in a decent apartment until recently. When Natasha had been promoted by Mr.Fury she had gotten a new one and Maria had stayed behind. Maria apparently had quite the tough time since Nat had left the apartment. If only Nat had known. She would have never left Marias side. Two days ago she had awoken in the middle of the night from her phone ringing. It was Mr.Lee the owner of Maria's building. She had gone to the hospital. Maria had overdosed and she had passed before Nat had gotten to the hospital. She didnt even get to say goodbye. 

Thinking about it the city was no place for her. Maria loved the lights and the bustle of other people on the streets but she missed home alot. She used to call home to her family every week.When her mother died the calls stopped. Nat had practically dragged Maria back to Honeywell town to get her to the funeral.

Maria didnt want to talk to anyone but her Moma. Nat had found it tough too. Maria's mother Joleon had taken care of Nat when they were young. She had taken care of her after her mother left. Maria avoided everyone, even her cousin Steve and his sister Wanda. They used to be the best of friends and Wanda would tag along. Maria wasn't the same since they had went back to the city. Nat had tried to convince her to stay home for a while but she refused. Joleon had saved up to send Maria and Nat to school and helped them get to New York. Nat owed her alot for that. 

So here she is in the first place they went to eat after they had gotten to the apartment. The food wasnt great and the service wasn't too much better but it was one of the best moments of their lives. She finally got herself together again to order. She ordered the nachos with a strawberry milkshake.(thats the only thing she was sure wouldnt give her food poisoning) . She sat alone at the table and just let the tears roll down her red cheeks

. She was shocked to see a familiar face." I thought id find you here" Steve said as he flopped down opposite Natasha. " I got your call, I didn't want to leave you alone". Steve moves his hand across the table and interlocks his fingers with hers.

" Hey Nat i know this is very tough for you but would you like to come home for the funeral and I know its alot but we are all you have got and we miss you." Nat understood and didn't want to dissapoint him." Hows Wanda?" "Shes been having quite the rough time with all of this" You know how much she worries about you two?" Nat chuckled in response. " She sure worries alot". 

Wanda was always soft but she was good and comforting people. After Nat's cat had gotten hit by a car wanda helped her feel better . " She hadnt shown up to Aunt Joleon's burial " Steve remarked . Steve looked at her with a small smirk." She misses you, you know. We all do". " Would you consider coming to stay for a while?, after the funeral. It would do you a world of good" His eyes filled with concern. 

" I..." Nat didn't know if she could stomach going back. This must have what Maria felt like when her mother died. She didnt say it but she regretted not staying and Nat wasnt going to make the same mistake." Thank you Steve" she said finally looking into his eyes.

Steve stayed with her and they ate away. " One thing i do miss is the food, I cant wait to get a nice meal at Daisy's Diner" Nat smiled. " Yeah and let me taste the milkshake " Steve grabs it without waiting for an answer. " Im telling you Wanda makes a mean milkshake " Steve smirks. "Steve last time I saw you two cook anything Wanda had to get the fire extinguisher " Nat smiles . Steve rolls his eyes " Hey lets be honest that was my fault, Wanda's actually a decent cook you know" Nat smiles as she puts down her drink." Its been along time since I laughed like that you know?" . Steve doesnt give that comment a response. He simply nods and squeezes her hand.

"You think I'll fit in?" Steve looks down at Natasha. Nat is wearing a white tank top with long blue jeans and old dirty boots. " I think youll be just fine" he responds. 

They spend the night at Natasha's apartment. Steve had gone to Maria's and packed her things. Nat couldnt bare going in so she packed her own bags for the trip. Mr.Fury had given her a few weeks off because Nar had been working overtime. Nat packed everything she needed. It was a long trip to Honeywell so they packed the trunk of Steves truck and set off early that morning. She felt relieved to some degree. 

She was going home


	2. Parting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve drives back to Honeywell while Nat lets the memories flood back. The good .......the bad and the inbetween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a bit of attention from my first chapter. Again i dont know exactly what im doing and if anyone wants to give suggestions im all ears.

As they leave the city in the early morning Nats eyes are focused on the lights of the city fading as they travel back home. Steve knows not to talk. They both take in the silence. They never really broke the silence because neither of them ever found it awkward. Sometimes small talk ruined a perfectly calm moment.They both knew that.

This old pick up truck was rusted around the edge. At this stage it was older than the both of them . Steve had bought it off of one of his fathers friends. He worked on it and made that hunk of junk actually work. I hadnt seen this truck in about 10 years. She hadnt seen anyone in 10 years. Except for the people she met briefly at Marias mothers funeral. Even then it wasnt too long before they left. She regrets not staying longer. She wanted to see Aunt jackie ( Steve's and Wanda's mother). Although she wasn't her actual aunt she made us call her that. Nat had no problem with that . Jackie and Joleon always took care of Nat when she was hiding from her parents. Anytime her parents fought she would crawl through the open window and sleep in Marias room.

When her mother left her father almost disowned her. He was too busy with drinking himslef to death to care. Except if she was too loud or did something he didn't like. He hurt her a lot and sometimes locked her in her room. Joleon sensed something was wrong so during the summer Joleon marched into the house and brought Nat home. As long as her father was getting the child benefit he didnt care. Thats when aunt Jackie put Steve to work , he worked with Mr Barnes fixing tractors and old trucks. His son Bucky helped him fix up this pile of rust. 

Wanda and Nat were close at one point they had worked in a farm not so far from their houses. They both had to spend the day picking strawberries. That wasn't the challange though the challange was to not get caught eating them by Mr.Wickham. Wanda had got caught stealing once and he yelled at her. Nat had seen the tears forming in her eyes. Nat was 15 at the time which would make wanda about 13. Nat had told Mr.Wickham that she had made her. Nat was stuck for an extra couple of hours after that tearing the thorny branches from the strawberry bushes.

When she had gotten back wanda had brought her to her room and plucked the thorns from her hands. She has endlessly apologized. Wanda took care of her hands. She never forgot how Wanda and Nat watched out for eachother. Nat went to their house often to pick up wanda. Joleon and aunt Jackie lived quite far from eachother but Nat neve minded the walk. When the day was done she walked Wanda home.

When she had turned 16 she Maria had told her about the free spot in the diner. Nat had jumped to the offer. Maria had been working there since they all started working. Looking back she wishes she told Wanda about it sooner. Wanda was happy for me atleast that is what she said. After that Nats hours were so different that she barely saw wanda in the day. Only at dinner and at the end of the week. Wanda was quiet and reclusive. She spent a lot of her time in her room when Nat was over at their house.

Nat and Maria had worked in the diner until Joleon sent them to study in New York at 18. Joleon had sold the house to get us out of the town. She moved in with aunt Jackie, Steve and Wanda. Their house was packed but aunt Jackie always told us if anything went wrong she had a nice couple of couches.

Sometimes she felt guilty for not visiting. She would love to say that she couldn't afford the trip, but after a few years that wasnt an issue. She called Steve sometimes. He told me not to worry that i could make it next year or the year after. Guilt is all she felt at that moment. Joleon had done so much for them. She was the mother she never had. Steve,Maria and Wanda were the best friends she could have asked for.

Joleon gave up her house , her life so that they could make it out there and Nat couldn't make one fucking phone call. They were her family to some degree. Why did u leave it all up to maria to call? Why didn't you visit?

She felt soo bad. Nat drifted off to sleep. Steve pulled out a blanket and pillow from under the seat and put them on you.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh" Steve shouted. Nat jolted upright and grabbed the knife in the side of her docs.( she was also shouting) Steve starts laughing as Nat realises there is nothing wrong . " STEVE YOU.........STUPID.........CHILDISH........SNEAKY FUCK" she shouted while repeatedly hitting him with the cushion. 

It was later in the day and they had made it home.Steve had parked the truck outside Daisy's diner where Nat and Maria used to work. Steve smirked " I decided to make a surprised stop before we went home" Steve calling it home made Nat feel alot better. Of course it did because that was their home it always has been. Nat barely alive fumble out of the truck and left her knife in the car. Steve raises an eyebrow. " New Yorkers are crazy" Nat responds with a chuckle.

Nat had followed Steve into the diner. It was exactly how   
Nat remembered it. The tiles at the door we cracked. The counter was the same light blue colour it had always been and yeah the stools were the same too.

Nat and steve sit at the counter. Its quite busy on a Saterday afternoon and you were starving. Nat and steve got a nice waitress to get them some menus . Nat starving from the trip studies the menu better then she had ever studied anything.

Nat looks down at the stool shes sitting on and sees a slight scrible. " N and M" on the slightly lighter coloured stool leg. One nats fist day she had tripped and broke one of the stool legs. Maria had found an old broom stick and you brought it to the back where nat had used her carving knife and a nail she had found to fix it. Maria was impressed and she carved into it later.

Nat hears a light voice from behind them." And what are you folks h....." Nat turns on the stool confused and immediately wrapped around her. ( at this moment she wishes she still had herr knife) she feels the warmth of thier body and smells the sweet lemon and honey emanating from the womans hair. Still frozen with shock as the woman peddles back. Steve chuckles " you sure scared her half to death. That was some welcome" 

" W....Wanda?" Nat almost wispers heart still jumping from her chest. " Sorry if i scared you hun just got so excited" Wanda replys with a soft comforting voice. " I.....I cant believe its you.... it has been so long" Nat finally spits out.

This wasnt the Wanda Nat has remembered. She was about five six compared to nats five three. She had light brown hair all the way down past her shoulders. She was much thiner then she was but it had been about 10 years. One thing that didnt change was her bright green eyes.

Wanda finally talks back to her " Its been way to long pumpkin . You look great. How are you feeling?" She says in a calm tone. " im doing the best i can right now, You look amazing Wanda. I didnt know you started working here" Wanda blushes slightly and hits Nat with her notebook. " Maybe you would have known that if you rang every once and awhile" she plays it off with a laugh but Nat can see the slight sadness in her statement. " well i have to go im working until quater' ta eight. We are very busy here so if you two dont mind you can come back later and i can make you two something special myself" Wanda rushes back to the kitchen

"Wow she has changed" Nat says as she looks at Steve for the first time since Wanda came over. " Its been 10 years Nat , she was bound to." Steve smirks. " Hey you were a prick 10 years ago and that hasnt changed" Nat smirks back. Steve gives nat a dig in the arm as they leave the diner.

Nat and Steve go shopping because there was no way she would survive the heat in your New York clothes. They drop Marias and Nats stuff off at Aunt Jackies house. " So where aunt Jackie?" " Shes out organizing for the funeral" " where are we gonna put all this stuff" " leave the old clothes in the attic take what you want Wanda will have the rest. Ill put this stuff in the garage"

Nat walks up the stairs passing Steves room. Nat walks to the end of the halway and puts the boxes down. Damn they were heavy. She reaches her hand up to the attic door." For fucks sake" she mumbles to herself attempting to reach the small string. Eventually Steve waddles up the stairs with a couple more boxes. " Having trouble" he laughs. If looks could kill Steve would be on the floor." Fuck off Stephen" she responds. As she walks past Steve she looks down." Your shoes are untied" she passes him as he goes down to tie them. She looks at Steve then she looks at that fucking string attached to the door. Is this a stupid idea nat asks herself and the answer is yes. That doesnt stop her from running and stepping onto Steves back as she jumps and grabs that string. She pulls it down and land on her ass when she falls. The attic door finally opens and the ladder tumbles down. 

Steve looks at Nat with confusion. " See that bitch that was fucking phenomenal." Nat is almost shouting as she gets up holding in the excruciating pain the best she can. Steve sees right through her." You feel on your arse didnt you?" Nat bites her lip as she nods." Come on we got dinner to get. " I am starving"


	3. What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two head back to the diner and Nat realises that Wanda has change since they were kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooo i got my first comment. LETS GO. Again thanks for reading and i do really appreciate the comments. And I am LIVING for Wanda right now.

"Fucckkkk" Nat whines as she slides from the truck."That sure seems like A PAIN IN THE ASS" Steve has a shit eating grin and fro the second time that day Nat was fit to kill that man." I swear to God Steve" 

Nat waddles into the diner. She checks the old cat clock.( seriously they havent changed anything) it was about 7 o clock. The Diner was almost desolate except for an old couple in the corner of the diner. Nat carefully tries to lower herself onto the rickity stool.( she was almost certain she broke her tail bone) Wanda had just finished giving the couple their desserts. She has a slight smile when she turned to Nat at the counter.

Steve plopped down beside Nat with a thud. Wanda practically glides to the counter.( How are they siblings) Wanda smiles at Nat then glares at Steve slapping him with the tea towel that was drapping over her shoulder. " One of these day your gonna break the stool." Nat chuckles and she feels the pain shoot up her back . She curses under her breath. Not loud enough to escape Wandas ears. She looks over at Nat with a bit of concern in her eyes " You alright hun" " Im managing" Nat grunts. Wanda turns and slaps Steve again " Its been one damn day Steve and you already hurt the poor girl" " Oww" Steve says in replys " It wasnt my fault , that bitch did it herself" he says a little too loud. 

"Language" comes a voice from the door. A tall man covered in oil and dirt comes in the door. " Well if it isnt Natasha Romanoff. I havent seen you in years". " I heard you father kicked you out he finally got sick of your bullshit " Nat laughs but Bucky is taken a back." Bucky" Steve smiled as her stubled towards him.  
Wanda takes the bill from the old couple and they leave.Wanda locks the door behind her." Another day done" she walks back over the counter as Bucky and Steve sit in one of the booths.

" Where were we " Wanda smirked. "Wandaaa" Steve groaned " we are hungry" " Yeah i got it" she stumbles holding three plates in her arms. " She gave two plates of cheeseburgers and fries to the boys and turned to Nat " I got you your favourite waffles and Momas chicken with extra sauce and 2 dollops of sour cream on the side, And i can't forget she grabbed a milkshake from the fridge, strawberry ofcourse " She felt a tug on her heart knowing that after all this time Wanda knew her favourite meal. 

Wanda rushes back to the counter accross from Nat" How did I do?" She asked with a huff. Wanda had been working all day and Nat could see the sweat rolling down her forehead. "Absolutely perfect Wanda" she replied as she picks up another straw and places it at the other side of the milkshake." Sit down Wanda you look wrecked ." Wanda stays leaning against the counter and places her lips around the straw and sucking the milkshake. She never broke eye contact. Nat felt a chill go up her spine and then more pain. Wanda reached her arm and tucked Nats hair behind her ear" What happened to you sunshine " She says with a grin.

" I was trying to reach the string on the attic door" Nat looks down " awwww was somwone tooo short to reach the stwing" Wanda taunts putting her index finger under Nats chin and raising it so their eyes are in line with eachother. There was only a few inches between them. Nat blushes. " Steve came up the stairs and he went to tie his shoe." Wanda interupted " You didnt try to do the Wickham garden jump did you?"

When Nat and Wanda were still working on the farm Wickhams bulldog had broken off the chain due to SOMEBODY ( Wanda) waking him up. Nat had closed the door of the barn and told wanda to get to the old treehouse , the dog had burst through the doors and ran for Wanda .Nat jumped in the way and hopped up on the bales . When Wanda had gotten into the ladder Nat made a beeline to the tree. Sliding down the bale she got her knee slicked by a sharp edge of the trailor. She kept running and volted her self off the wall and she hit the trunk of the tree with a slap.Wanda had just grabbed her and hoisted her up into the tree. Nat had slapped her head off the tree.After the dog finally went to chase birds Wanda had helped Nat stumble home .

" Yes I did and I actually succeeded excuse you " Nat corrected Wanda. " And then you fell on your ass" " And then I fell on my ass" they say in unison. Wanda came closer to Nat and kissed her forehead." You got to mind yourself Nat " Wanda chuckled. Nat blushed ( again ). " You still got that scar from the first time?" Wanda asks with a grin. Nat barely manages to lift her ripped jeans over counter. There was still a light scar that they could see through the rip of the jeans Wanda reaches over the counter and kisses the scar.( seriously how tall was this girl?)" You know you didnt have to do that?" She smiles again. " I have been saving your ass since day one Wanda I wasnt gonna stop then" Nat chuckles to herself. " And who had to patch you up everytime you played the hero?" Wanda attempting ( but failing) to be serious. Nat turns around to see Steve and Bucky drinking out of Buck's silver container. "Well" Nat says standing back up " looks like im driving come on boys we gotta get home" 

The sun had set on Nats first day home. The two boys had hopped in the back of the pickup truck and started singing and laughing . Wanda had snuggled in beside her . She was wrecked after the day she planted her head on Nats shoulder. Nat questioned everything she had though about this girl. The girl she remembered was shy and introverted. The girl she met today was loud and fun and was quite the flirt. Nat had felt her heart flutter as Wanda slowly drifted away on her shoulder.She didnt know what was happening between them and she didnt know how she felt about it. She was taken out of the head by a thump from behind her Steve had began dancing on the truck. She brought herself back and realised " I'm surrounded by two idiots and a the sweetest girl she had ever layed her eyes on . 

She wouldn't change that for the world


	4. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to meet aunt Jackie. Nat goes back to the house and Wanda and Nat talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey btw any time i do things in brackets its like what Nat is thinking. Yall probably knew that but just in case

As Nat pulls up to to the house. Bucky and Steve are laughing as the stumble to the door. Wanda is still leaning against Nat. ( She is the cutest thing I have ever seen) Nat slowly leans out of the truck and drags Wanda into her arms. Not to Nats surprise Wanda was pretty light .Wandas head was leaning agains Nats shoulder she carries her to the door. Nat kicks the door open and drops Wanda on the couch. She began to mumble under her breath. Steve and bucky were in the kitchen .

Everyone was silent just for a minute. Nat heard some noise from the stairs." Natasha " Aunt Jackie stood on the stairs. She looked at Nat with disbelief. " Yeah.....its me Aunt Jackie" Before she could take another breath Aunt Jackie darted down the stairs.

( This woman is fast)

She takes Nat into her arms almost crushing her. 

( That woman was strong too) 

" Oh Natasha, Where have you been?, I have missed you, You have gotten thin, Come on we got some lasagna in the fridge"

" Moma" Wanda groaned " Let the poor girl breath" Jackie dropped Nat on to the couch onto Wandas legs. Nat finally took that breath." Don't worry Aunt Jackie, Wanda fed me before I got here." Nat turns to smirk at Wanda. Her hair was a mess. She still had sweat on her forehead . 

" How are you feeling sunshine?" Jackie has concern in her eyes. " Im doing way better then I was in the city" Nat says as Wanda rubs her thumb over the back of Nats hand. 

" We got to finish putting away these boxes " Steve grunts. " The coffin is going to be here in the morning " any sense of joy had left the room. 

Nat and Steve just stuff most of the stuff in the garage. Steve gave Nat a couple boxes to put in the attic. Luckily the ladder was still there. Nat climbed up to the attic. There was a bed and quilts hanging from the slanted wall. " Whos sleeping i here " "Wandas been in there since Bucky moved in "

( BUCKY moved in) Nat hops back down the stairs and stares at Steve." Yeah after his father kicked him out he started crashing here". " Whos in Marias room?" She opens the door . The room was nothing like she had remembered. The bed was gone the walls were bright blue and it was full of photos and sketches and paintings. ( Who the fuck paints?). Steve felt the confusion in the air. " Wanda sold paintings before she got the full time job in the diner and Bucky sketches sometimes. Nat shrugs " impressive "

Nat and Steve get back to the living room. Jackie is flicking through an old photo album. Tears are rolling down her eyes. Bucky is sitting beside her . " and whats this picture from?" He keeps her talking about the photos and Jackie talks about all of it. She hands Nat a picture." Do you remember that day Natasha? Their neighbours had gotten a new dog and Wanda was terrified. Nat looked about 16 at the time which wpuld make Wanda about 14 and Maria about 17-18. In the photo Wanda was clinging to Nat as Maria played with the dog. Maria was making fun of Wanda but since the Wickhams dog incident. The dog had ran at Wanda and she jumped onto Nats back. The picture was taken after Wanda stopped crying. She was holding Nat tight . Nat had made her feel better and the sun was shining. Wanda was smiling and Nat had kept her eyes on Wanda. Aunt Jackie was quick to take the photo.

" What do you got there ?" Wanda popped up behind Nat leaning over her shoulder. Her hair was wet and she smelled like honeysuckle. " Where did you find this ?" Wanda smiled not really looking for an answer. " Do you remeber this one?" Nat smiled and turned to look at Wanda. " That was when you got scared shitless by a chihuahua " " Language " Jackie and Bucky say in unison . " Fuck off " Wanda and Nat say just after. " Why arent you giving out to them?" Steve grunts. 

" Because Bucky doent have any control over us and Moma loves messingf with you " Wanda smiles in reply. " Well im keeping this one " Wanda says plucking the photo from Nats hands.

A couple hours go by they laugh, the cry, the hug. 

Nat is wrecked after the day. " Im gonna hit the hey " Nat says hopping onto the couch. " Sorry Natasha hun but the coffin is coming in in the morning " Nat groans. " Where am I supposed to sleep?" " Your gonna hop in the attic with Wanda dear" Jackie replies. Bucky has a shit eating grin on his face as he nudges Wanda. Wanda blushes and smacks him." Oh shut up you" 

" Ok im gonna head up" Nat stumbles up the stairs and remember that she had closed the attic hatch. She spent about ten minutes trying to jump at it. Nat takes her defeat and walks down stairs back to the group. Wanda's hair is in a bun . She is wearing a white tank top and a pair of fluffy pyjamapants. " I thought ypu were gone to bed hun" Wanda says with a slight smile. Nat looks down and stands beside Wanda. " I...I need help" she almost wispers." " What?" Wanda replies. " I....can't reach it ....." Wanda leans towards Nat. " I...Im too small I..I can't reach..." Wanda replies " Nat I can't hear you if you mumble like that hun" Nat grabs Wandas hand and drags her up the stairs. Steve is laughing and Bucky whistles. Wanda and Nat are both blushing and Wanda sticks her toungue out at Bucky. " Goodnight you two" Aunt Jackie says with a glint in her eye.

Nat stops at the hatch and stares at Wanda. It finally hits her. " Ohhhhhhh your too short" Wanda giggles like a child. Nat wants to be pissed but that giggle is just so cute. " Its ok hun ill help you" Wanda hums kissing Nats forehead. Nat blushes ( again) Wanda reaches up for the string and her tank top slides up her stomach. Nat peers at her abdomen. Wanda has slightly toned abs.( Is everyone in this house fit?). Wanda pulls the hatch down almost effortlessly. " There you go" Wanda smiles at Nat. " Thank you " Nat replies staring at the ground as she walks up the steps.

Wanda fixes up the double bed.( its a mattress on the floor) While Nat closes the hatch again. " Fuck " Nat realises her stuff is in the garage. " I got you" Wanda replies  
Throwing a black baggy t-shirt and a pair of shorts. " The t-shirt is from an old bar across town. Its nice and big . The Shorts were absolutely scandalous. ( was Wanda doing this shit on purpose I swear).Wanda has changed into slightly longer shorts. 

" So how did you end up in the attic?" Nat chuckled. " Have you seen Steve and Bucky? They would break the floor boards " Wanda replies. " And besides the view is breathtaking " Nat follows Wand to the single Slanted window and looks out. The lights from the busy town were glowing. It was pretty to see. Then Nat realised what Wanda was talking about. The stars. They were shining bright in the sky. Nat hadnt seen such a view in years. Wanda leans her head on Nats shoulder." I wish Maria got to see this again" Nat sighs " I do too Wanda....I do too".

Come on its getting late and we got a busy day tomorrow. wanda drops down on the bed . Nat slides in the other side. She notices something hanging from the roof. It was a pride flag." Wait Wanda your......" Wanda looks where Nat is staring " Uh huh" " really" "no Nat me and steve are completely and utterly straight" Nat laughs " Wait Steves gay?" Nat says in surprise. Wanda slaps her head." HAVE YOU MET THE MAN??" " NO Steve and Bucky are just really really really close friends that live in the same house but not in the same room cuz Moma doesnt want them doing their " shenanigans " when shes in the house".

Nat puts everything together." OHHHHH now it makes sense" Wanda looks at Nat " your an idiot you know that right , You are actually brain damaged". 

" Moma was delighted when she found out about them too" " Then i told her about a year back, she was relieved because she thought I was going to tell her I was pregnant. Sure this town isnt perfect but as long as the people who care about me don't care" Wanda grabs her hand and squeezes it" I'm happy" 

" Come on im wrecked" Wanda yawns and turns over.Nat looks up at the flag as Wanda cuts the light. 

( What am I doing? Am I falling for her?) Nat flips over and drifts off to sleep.

"Nat " she hears Wandas soft voice as she tugs the pillow closer. She groans in response.She keeps her eyes closed. Her pillow at her side , she cuddles it with both arms. Nat often tosses and turns when she sleeps. Its the middle of the night. Her pillow smells like honeysuckle and its soft and warm. Nat digs her face into it further and drifts back off to sleep.

Nat wakes up again her pillow shifts slightly. She feels the light from the window on her eye lids.The pillow shifts again and Nat mumbles" Thank you" Wanda giggles in reply. 

She comes back to reality about 10 minutes later. She feels wandas hand brushing through her hair. Her fingers are soft as they avoid all the knots. Nat lies there for about half an hour feeling her fingers dance across her hairline. 

The pillow moved again. Nat looks up .

(SHIT) Nat looked up at Wanda still stroking her hair. Nats comfy "pillow" was actually Wandas stomach. Wanda was reading a book. " Your finally awake I see " Wanda chuckles eyes still on the book. 

It all makes sense now Wanda has woken up Nat after she rolled onto her. ( IM A FUCKING IDIOT) .Nat looked down to see Wandas drool covered stomach. Nat jolted back as Wanda reaches for her shirt. Nat was about to fall down the attic  
stairs. Wanda still hadn't taken her eyes off her book. She put it down and and looked into Nats eyes." Im not letting you get hurt on my watch" she teased. Wandas grip on her shirt was tight. 

( Yep Iwas right Wanda it STRONG)

Nat had forgotten how to speak." Uhhhhhhh fuck I....didn't mean to" Wanda interupts her " Hey its fine ..... you rolled on to me last night and I checked on you. You didnt seem to want to budge and you looked fucking adorable and I didnt mind" Wanda smiled at Nat. " Steve dropped up some breakfast thats why the hatch is open." Wanda finally pulled Nat back onto the bed.  
" Im sorry i drooled all over you" Nat stares at the ground. " Hey its alright this actually has been the best sleep i have had in a while. No need to be embarrassed. " Nat smiled back at Wanda . " Now come on lets eat"

Nat goes for a shower and throws on a black tank top with some flannel on top, old jeans and her trusty pair of docs. Nat walks down stairs and sees Steves shit eating grin and Bucky elbowing Wanda. Again Nat and Wanda both blushed. " Have a good sleep?" Buckt taunts " Shut up Barnes" they say in unison." Whats wrong Nat ? Wake up on the wrong side.... or should i say Wandas side of the bed." Steve joked

Thats it thats the 3rd time she wanted to kill that man in the last 2 days. Jackie Walked back in through the back door. " Its time to get ready " She tries not to let the tears fall down her face.

It was time for the funeral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im loving Jackie and Buckys relationship they just both piss off Steve and I love it.


	5. My Dear Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The funeral has started. Nat and Wanda need eachother more that ever. Wanda gets panicked.

Nat slowly walks down stairs in a black dress Steve and her had bought when the went shopping. Aunt Jackie had let a few family friends come to the house before tge casket was brought to the church. The casket was open and everyone gathered around it . Wanda was at the end of the stairs tears in her eyes. Nat grabbed her had and stroked her thumb over her knuckles.They were both hurting bad but being together was better. After the families gave there condolences Bucky, Steve and a few other older men carried the casket to the hurse.

The church was packed with old friends and family. Nat didnt even recognise some of them. They all came to see her. Before they started the mass Wanda pulled Nat to the open coffin." You are going to regret not saying anything" she said as they stand over the body.

Nat didnt know where to start.Maria had always been her best friend . She was with Nat since they were young. They worked in the diner together and Maria always left her window open if home wasnt safe. Nat was always there for her except when it actually seemed to matter. Then her eyes caught the marks on the edge of her wrists

" Im sorry Maria ...Im so sorry....I should have called.....I shouldn't have left the apartment.....You should have told me the second you thought something was wrong .....or even if you wanted someone to call.....I...cared about you I really did. I thought i had helped you out of your slump. I thought we were happy. Why..... WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME..." Nat felt the tears flow down her eyes just as Steve came around and wrapped her in his arms." Shhhhhhhhh. ....Its ok ...its ok" Steve walked back to the pews as Wanda said her words. The mass had just begun.

Wanda walked up to the pulpit in the church. Aunt Jackie had asked her to say a few words because she was the only one who could talk without bursting into tears. Wanda was strong. She was so strong. Wanda spoke from her heart . " I loved her like a sister she watched out for us and she was the soul of the house. She was brave even if that ment leaving home and making it out there in the city. She wasnt alone but she wanted to rely on herself and be strong for all of us. Im sure she missed home but going back ment admitting something was wrong.....We all know how god damn stubborn she was." There was a small smile that appeared on Wandas face. Many people laughed under their breath. The tears began rolling down her face. " Im happy that she is finally at peace and looking down at us with pride because I know we are all proud of the woman that she was." Wanda walked down the pulpit as Bucky and Steve went over to carry the coffin.

" Hey Wanda " Wanda wraps herself around Nat . " I miss her " she sobbs into Nats shoulder . " I know you do , I do too,you were soo good, Im sure shes proud of you, you are the strongest person i ever met. "Nat and Wanda stay close as they follow the coffin.

The burial was tough. The five of them each had a rose. One by one they tossed it into the grave. Nat said everything she need to and she was glad the her friend was finally at peace. The grave was a beautiful marble. It began raining on them. Wanda takes Nats side and smiles." Shes probably sick of the soppy send offs" Nat smiles in response." Im sure shes loving the attention" 

They went home and talked to the family and friends that offered condolences. Jackie and Wanda were serving the grub as Steve and bucky were telling old stories and serving the drinks. This funeral wasn't about mourning her death, It was about celebrating her life. After a little while Nat sat at the counter. " Natasha dear you wouldnt mind checking on Wanda would you she went out for some fresh air. Shes probably up the damn tree in the garden" Nat smirks and nods.

Aunt Jackie never like that tree. When they were younger Wanda wanted a tree house for her birthday. Aunt jackie thought it would be easy to do. She had built the base and the roof and 3 walls and then she fell. Jackie had broken her foot and ever since then she curses out the tree when reminded.

It was still raining and it had gotten dark. Nat attempted to climb the tree. She feels a hand reach down as she is almost pulled up by it. ( How much muscle does thid girl have?) . Nat climbs over the open wall into the small house. Wanda is there with a joint in her hand and a couple of mason jars with what Nat assumes is alcohol. Nat sits beside Wanda as they look across the sky. The stars were bright and from this distance you could see the small hills and the cars on the interstate. 

Nat knows she doesnt have to speak. When they were young Wanda didnt really like the idea of small talk . When they walked to and from Wickhams farm it was often in silence. Maria on the other hand hated silence she found it akward. They sat in silence . They just watched as the rain poured. Wanda shivered beside her. Nat took off her ( Steve's) jacket and drapped it over Wandas shoulder. Wanda scooted over and wrapped the big jacket over the both of them. " W.......what do you think she would say if she saw us right now." Wanda looked over the horizon. " I have no idea honestly" Nat could smell the joint and the alcohol from Wandas breath." I think shes looking down at us and smiling" Wanda smiles. " Think she would see us and chuckle and be like ' Thats gay'" Wanda says in a mocking voice. Nat fucking snorts she was not expecting that. " Did you just snort" Wanda looses her shit and starts coughing out smoke. They are both laughing ( cackling like the noises they are making are not human). They go back to their comforting silence. Wanda lays her head on Nats shoulder as they snuggle in close. " Come on Wanda we got to go inside". " Nat" " Yeah" " Your not gonna leave again are you?" " No Wanda im not going anywhere except inside to take care of you" Nat grabs her hand and guides her back to the ground. Wanda gives Nat the jacket.

Wanda just stands in the rain. She looks up to the sky and closes her eyes. " Wanda come on your not getting sick on my watch " she just smiles and grabs Nats hand . " care for a dance" Nat takes her hand ." With you anytime" she takes her hand and they hold eachother close. They both realise thet everyone that could see them thought they were crazy but who fucking cares. Your in eachothers arms and thats all that matters." Come on Wanda " Nat smiles. She hasnever felt like such a kid. They dry off and get back downstairs.

. People began to slowly leave the full house. Nat bumps into someone. " Oh im so sor....Pepper Potts" The woman looked back at Nat and gave her a hug. " How are you feeling?" " Im ok " "Its been so long" the say in unison. They both laugh. They talk and completely loose time. 

" So you got married " Nat glances at the man showing Wanda his cool mini projector. ( Wanda is too high for that shit) " Yeah and we are living in L.A and I got a kid too" "really" " Yeah her name is morgan shes about 5 years old now "Pepper is quick to get straight to the point. "Whats the story with you and Wanda?"Pepper looks over to her and Tony trying to down some shots of vodka. " What do you mean?" Nat knows exactly what she means. Pepper looks right through Nat . " Are you serious?, I have seen how you look at eachother, you're practically in love." Nat smirks as she takes a sip of red wine. " You think so?" Pepper looks right into nats eyes. " I saw you too outside in the rain Nat " Nat blushes" I almost died from how cute it was"   
Nat tries to reply but Pepper cuts her off" Tell her how you feel Nat". " I will" They continue talking about life and home and Pepper talks about her daughter.

" Id love to meet her" " Well be out of town during until the week end how about it ?We can stay in a near by in a motel or something"  
" Nonsense we have a spare room you three can stay in, Maria's old room" Aunt Jackie juts into the conversation. "If you wouldnt mind" Aunt Jackie juts into the conversation.

Wanda turns on the raidio and starts dancing along to some abba. " Well we better head we'll see you Saterday, Come on Tony." Tony is also drunk singing Waterloo with Wanda. Nat and Pepper have the same problem.They have both fallen for brilliant idiots.Pepper practically pulls Tony out the door while Nat tries to get Wanda sorted." 

"Nat" Wanda slurs " I made a new friend today". " I saw " Nat replied. "Wan hun how much did you drink?"   
" Like two bottles" Wanda is barely able to stand." Well we got to get you to bed" 

" Nat.....y...you take care of me good" "Yeah i do dont I . Now shoo get upstairs. Ill grab you some water and aspirin for the morning. 

Steve and Bucky are at the counter. " Yeah wanda is hammered" Steve said watching her climb the stairs on all fours. " Shes a mess , you think shell crash" Bucky says.

"Crash?" Nat raises an eyebrow. " Yeah when Wanda gets that drunk she gets quite sad so you better keep an eye on her" Steve informs.

" Fuck" Nats grabs the bottle and the asprin. " Wanda you alright?"Nat rushes towards the stairs.

" I wish you would take care of me like that when im drunk" Steve teased." Babe when your a little drunk im most likely Fucking hammered" Bucky laughed. Bucky kisses Steves cheek.

' Wanda honey are you alright" Nat hears a thump at the attic hatch. " Wanda " no reply. Nat breaks into Buckys room and grabs and old stool by his bed. She stands on the stool and grabs the string. The stairs fold down and Nat grabs the bottle and runs up the steps.

Wanda is lying in the corner arms wrapped around her knees.  
"Wanda?" Nat approaches her slowly . " Hey hunn are you alright?" Wanda contracts as Nat brings her hand close. "Hey Wanda its me you dont have to be scared" Wanda looks up and nods. "You gonna let me take care of you?" Wanda nods."Wanda I need a verbal response" Nat says calm but stern." Ok" 

Nat sees the makeup spread all over Wandas face. " Wanda im just gonna grab some water and wipes to clean your face alright?" Wanda nods. " Im right here ok im gonna keep talking to you" Nat walks down the stairs and walks into the bathroom. " Im just down here Wanda " Nat grabs the wipes ,Wanda doesnt reply. Nat hears something break she hops up and grabs the first aid kit." Wanda!" No reply. Nat runs up the stairs.

Wanda is still in her corner next to a broken picture frame. Her hand was bleeding. Nat rushes over and grabs her hand ."Wanda are you alright" Wanda starts so breath heavily.she chokes out " I....Im sssss....sorry" Nat grabs Wandas head and holds it against hers. " Shhhhh......shhhh...shhhh". Nat feels Wanda begin to calm down." Hey its ok , its not your fault"

"Ok now i got to cover that cut alright Wanda" Nat reaches for the disinfectant now this is gonna hurt a little bit. Wanda flinches when the cloth is on her hand." Good girl thank you so much for letting me help you"

Nat pathes Wandas hand and Wanda is beginning to calm down." Alright lets get you some proper sleeping clothes. When your ready you can take off that dress" Nat goes over to the closet. There is alot of stuff packed into it. She takes out two pairs of shorts a big loose generic band t-shirt and a simple tank top. Wanda sighs." Nat I.......I cant.....I can't " her voice is strained. Nat gets the idea." I got it" she grabs the zip at the back of Wanda's dress. Her skin is pale and soft. She has a few freckles on her shoulders and back. " Nat ......I...Th" " No need to thank me Wanda I'm taking care of you right now, You can thank me by throwing on some pyjamas " Nat smirks at Wanda.

Wanda takes the band t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Nat puts on the other ones. Wanda was quite now like she used to be. The girl Nat knew was still there she just grew stronger. " Come on Wanda lets go to bed." Wanda lays on the bed.

" Nat " " yes Wanda" " you look pretty" " I know i do Wanda " Wanda giggles and Nat just wants to hear that again and again. Wanda rolles up beside Nat. "C can.....I..... we" " Come here Wanda" Wanda puts her head on Nats chest. Nat pets Wandas hair line and kisses her head. ' shhhhhhh shhh shhhh Im right here Wanda im not going anywhere " They both drift off to sleep in eachother presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really liking how this is all coming along. Its cute.Any suggestions? Anything you want more of? Ask in the comments


	6. Changeing faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just about Wanda and Nat spending time with eachother.

Nat wakes with the bright light of day spreading across the room. Wanda hasnt moved an inch since they fell asleep.her head was rested on her chest and she looked at peace.

( is this how Wanda felt yesterday? I can see why Wanda didnt care)

Nat sits her head up trying to to move the sleeping girl. She would stayy there till the girl woke. Nat looks around to see the book wanda had read yesterday. It was Carol. (Ofcourse it was.)  
Nat grabeed the book and started reading herself her other hand tracing the girls hair line. She could stay like this forever. 

Steve opens the attic hatch and is accompanied by his shit eating grin.Nat stares him down. " soo whats thsi then" Steve says way too loud. Wanda stirs a little bit. Nat is going to kill him." If you make another fucking sound Steve i will rain hell on you. If ths girl wakes up i will assure you your days are numbered" Nat whispers and Steve leaves careful not to make a sound.

Wanda has her phone on the other side of the bed. Nat makes a call and turns off the phone. When she puts the phone down Nat hears a thump downst and Wanda starts to wake up.

( Fuck)  
Wanda raises her head level to Nats inches between them." How did you sleep b" Nat was about to call her babe and that was not about to happen today." Perfect" Wanda responds as the boop noses. " Wait its 9 oclock i got work in fifteen minutes " Wanda jumps up . " Hey its alright I called Darcy she'll take your shift today. You and me, we got the day off." Nat smiles. 

Steve it trying to avoid Nats gaze a when the get down stairs. " Im gonna fix us up some breakfast alright ?" Wanda boops Nats nose. Steve is in the living room and he has the nerve to start laughing. Nat makes a beeline for the man jumping of the couch onto his back. Sure Nat is like 5'3" compared to Steves 6'0" but Nat took up some self defense classes in New York. 

In seconds Steve is on the ground with a thud. " Everything alright" Wanda says from the other room. " Yeah absolutely fine isnt that right Steve?" Nat stares right at Steve after she flips him over. " Y....Yeah its fiiine" Wanda goes back to moving pans.

" Listen Steve if I wanted to I could kill you right now you understand? I dont want to hear another fucking comment" Steve is about to say something but her shuts his mouth. " I was tempted to beat your ass when you woke her up. She had quite the bad night last night so I don't want any of you shit today. Got it?" Steve gulps. " Got it?" Nat asks again." Yes Ma'am" Steve voice breaks." Good now you're going to grab breakfast tell Wanda its the best god damn food you ever tasted and then your going to go to work with your boyfriend." Steve scrambles up and speed walks to the kitchen. Aunt Jackie and Bucky are at the door. " You get that?" Jackie turns to Bucky who is holding his phone up." Yes ma am" Bucky teased. Steves face is even more red as he sits at the counter. Nat walks in like nothing happened.

Bucky sits between them as Wanda walks to the fridge." Damn that was impressive " Bucky chuckles. "Lets just say ive been trained to deal with dickheads" Nat responds.

" Hmmmm?" Wanda says closing the fridge " Nothing dear" Aunt Jackie responds and winks and Nat. Wanda serves four plates of pancakes with orange juice. Steve gobbles it up almost choking and responds" Wow ...Wanda thats delicious " " come on buck we got to get ready" Steve grabs Bucky and pulls him to the door. " Now i dont want you two brinking anymore dirt into the house you got it?" Aunt Jackie follows with her plate in her hands and winks back to Nat. 

" Whats that about?" Wanda giggles.(this is Nats new favourite thing) " I have no idea" Nat smirks. Wanda shrugs it off and puts the plates in the sink. "Wanda " " Yes darlin" ( Nat would never get sick of the nick names) " Have you eaten anything?" Nat already knows the answer. " Come on you can have some of mine " just as she finishes her sentence Wanda hops up across her lap and grabs the plate. She begins eating. Nat looks up at her bright green eyes. " How are you feeling?" Nat enquires ." Im doing alright, thanks for helping me Nat." She looks right into nats emerald eyes. " Your welcome" Nat says running her finger through Wandas hair. 

Wanda hops up. " ill clean up this mess, you head up to the shower." " No wanda you head upstairs ill clean up" Wanda knows there is no point in arguing. Wanda kisses Nats forhead and says " Thank you "as she giddily runs out of the kitchen.Bucky wanders in " I have been trying to grab my keys for about 10 minutes " He walks up beside Nat. " So whens the wedding?" " Please we are just close" Nat responds. " Nat she left the room with the biggest smile i have ever seen, she even skipped up the stairs. I havent seen her like that in years."   
Nat blushes." Talk to her Nat" he kisses her head . " Bye buck" Nat says following him to the door." Ive got to go get my hair done. Dont do anything stupid , got it " Aunt Jackie looks directly at Wanda on the stairs and back at Nat and pops out the door.

Nat cleans up the mess and goes to the garage to get some of her things. She picks up a couple of boxes and heads upstairs. She puts her boxes in the hallway and goes to wash the clothes.  
Wanda is in the shower singing dancing queen .( more like shouting the lyrics ). Nat knocks on the door. " Are you decent? I just want to grab stuff to wash" " Yeah come on in" 

Wanda is humming as she showers. Nat picks up the basket and notices the clothes right outside the shower. " would it kill you to put your stuff away" I was going to" she responds with a giggle. " Im always picking up after you" Nat hugfs as she picks up her clothes until..." Oh my God is that a thong?"Nat did not mean to say that. " Yes it is i thought my butt looked cute with it" Wanda chuckles. Nats blushing again because.Wanda was right her butt was cute.Nat stuffs it into the basket and looks up. Her eyes meet a pretty Wanda poking her face out between the curtains of the shower.  
"Hi" Wanda says green eyes peircing Nats eyes.Nat allarmed jumps back onto the floor with a thud."Fuck" she curses. " Are you ok" Wanda responds. Nat has her eyes closed but she hears the shower curtains move. Wanda has stepped out of the shower. Nat knows that Wanda is butt naked because her towel was over at the door.

" No" Nat shouts ." I mean yes im fine dont step any closer" Nats hand come up to cover her eyes. " Im sorry" Nat shouts trying to crawl out of the bathroom hand still over her face and other clutching to the basket. She hits her head off the door frame." Fuck" she says as she finally escapes the room. Before she clothes the door she hears Wanda bursts out laughing. " You're a fucking idiot " she says as she hops back into the shower. Nat falls back against the wall.( Im such a fucking idiot)

She eventually stumbles back down stairs . She puts the clothes in the washing machine and goes outside to hang up the clothes. As she finishes up with the drying two hands grab her by the waist. She jumps. She turns to see Wanda standing there with dry clothes and damp hair. " Hi" is all she says eyes meeting hers and smile wide on her face. " uh...Hi" Nat replies blushing for the one hundredth time. " I...Im sorry " " For what? I was the one who scared you." Wanda teased.

" You hit your head hard off the door " Wanda looks up at her forehead." I did " Nat replies. Wanda kisses nats forehead two..maybe three times. Nats heart stops. Wanda stares down into Nats eyes.

ALERT ALERT THIS IS TOO GAY TO HANDLE ABANDON SHIP I REPEAT ABANDON SHIP. 

Her ability to speak had poofed out of existence. Nat just smiles back. " Thanks" she seems to only manage a single word. Wanda grabs her by the hand and leads her back inside." Come on lets sort out your things" Nat doesnt respond and puts all her effort into not collapsing at Wandas touch.

They eventually get back upstairs. They unpack the boxes. " Whats this? " Nat pulls out a huge baggy light blue jumper. " oh yeah uhh Bucky bought it for Steve but Steve didnt want it so he gave it to me." " Man Steves a Dick" " Bucky was Pissed". " He apologized by bringing Bucky for a day at the beach." Nat throws the hoodie over her head and hugs herself." Well I think Steve lost out" Wanda stops what shes doing and looks at Nat. " What ?" Nat enquires. Wanda blushes " Nothing... you just look Fucking adorable in my clothes" Nat is about to explode.

( Lets run with this)  
"Yeah im really loving MY new hoodie" Nat scrunches her nose.  
" HaHa now take it off" Wanda teased.  
( Was Nat gonna see how far she could take this ...the answer was yes) 

" Make me " Nat mumbles. "What?" Wanda replies with i smirk. She had heard it the first time Nat knew this but Wanda was playing along. "I...I said MAKE ME"Nat eventuall spat out. Wanda's smile dropped as she darted for the girl.Nat stumbled down the stairs and through the hallway tears falling from her face from laughing too hard.Wanda was hot on her tail. Nat was confident enough to look back and stick her tongue out. Unfortunately Nat had tripped over nothing and bounced on the ground.( for FUCKS SAKE)

Wanda flipped her over and grabbed her hoodie. Wanda was straddled over nats legs.( DAMN) Their face merely inches apart. Wanda breaks her stern face and starts laughing. Nat smirks back." I know Im 'a fucking idiot'" Wanda stops laughing she pulls Nat in closer." No, your my fucking idiot" Nat has no time to process what Wanda had said before their lips crash together. Wanda pulls away for a breath then slams Nats head agains the carpeted floor. One of her hands on her face the other supporting her neck. Nat places one of her hands on the back of Wandas head the other on her lower back.

" Eh hem" Wanda drops nat and turns to her left. " Aunt Jackie is standing on the stairs with Bucky looking at the two of them. " That was sickeningly sweet" Buckysays while chewing on cereal. Wanda still on top of Nat looks scared " Imm.....Im sor" " you better be" Aunt Jackie replies with a stern look. " Steve get up here" " what do you w.....I knew it " Aunt Jackie scoffs "here take your 20 bucks" a shit eating grin appeared on his face. " I didnt think Wanda had bigger balls then you. What , didnt it take you like 6 months for your first kiss with Bucky Steve?" Jackie is quick to respond. " Bucky swallows down his cereal. " six and a half " he corrected. They all start laughing, even Steve . Wanda took up nats hand and wispers into her ear." You can keep the hoodie just make sure next time you have nothing on underneath " Wanda smirks and smacks Nats ass.

( Well God damn) 

They get downstairs and have dinner. Nat had felt truly happy for the first time since Maria died. Nat felt at home. Her and her family all sat around the dinner table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved every moment of this chapter. OH MY GOD IT WAS GAY. Excuse me for that. Anyway comments are welcome. How yall liking this series?


End file.
